Orchid Bringham
Orchid Bringham is a second year student at Beacon Academy. She's the leader of Team OPAL (opal), and is partners with Peony Norris. Orchid is a proud legacy student, following in her mother’s footsteps. All she really wants is to meet a man that can get her past first base. She’s made herself known as the welcome committee for Haven students in hopes of catching the eye of Mercury Black. It works, maybe a little better than planned. Physical Description Medium length pale blonde hair (something between wavy and curly), a couple of pale pink streaks. Large round eyes, dark purple. Freckles. Full lips, usually parted a little. Smiles a lot. Curvaceous. A bit narrow in the shoulders, but still an hourglass figure. Toned arms with noticeable muscle definition, but not overly built. Wide hips, strong legs. Large D/DD bust. Perky, medium pink nipples, small areola. Soft, but not gooey soft. Like, squishy soft. Round, springy bubble butt. Full Brazilian; she thinks it looks cuter bald. She always wears a pair of dangly teardrop jewel earrings. Orchid's combat clothes are a fuchsia sleeveless dress with absolute cleavage. Low back. Flouncy petal skirt, like a tulip turned upside down. Matching capelet fastened with a broach. Deep fuchsia platform knee boots with floral motif. Her casual clothing is a pink short tank top, a fuchsia hoodie, a fuchsia miniskirt, and lace up knee boots. She also wears a thigh holster for her mace in it's most collapsed form. While in regular/combat clothes, she just wears cute lacy panties. While in uniform, she wears matching lacy bra and panties. Always in pastels. Orchid wears the uniform for her school when required. At Beacon, it's a white blouse with red ribbon tie, brown vest, black blazer with red piping, red plaid skirt, loafers. At Haven, it's a black high-collar jacket with silver piping, black plaid skirt, black loafers. Her first formal dress is dark pink, low thigh length. Fitted strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline, low back, ends at hips. Floral embellishment over left breast and at juncture of bodice and skirt. Glittery tulle skirt. Red pumps. She wears fitted t-shirts and cute panties to bed. Personality Outgoing, cheerful, helpful. Thrill seeker. Has a wild streak. Genuinely nice. Orchid likes being the cool big sis type, though that role is usually Peony’s. She tries to be open and non-judgemental, especially since she’s a kinkster, but also doesn’t like to make a big deal out of her private life. She feels her choices and what she does with her body are between her and her partner, and everyone else can fuck right off. Sexually, she’s adventurous. She has a good idea of what she likes, and even if she’s never had the opportunity to experience with another person, she’s pretty sure she knows what she can handle. She likes being bossed around, tossed around, hurt, maybe even degraded a bit (cumming on her is A-OK, spitting not so much). Biting, bruising, hair-pulling, it’s all good. She loves dirty talk, both giving and getting. Her favourite method is to detail what she wants to do, graphically, which gives her partner a chance to say no if it crosses a line. She's very into bondage and being marked. She wears her bruises with pride. History Orchid was born out of a desperate try to stay together. Her mother was a serial monogamist, and her father was growing distant. Magnolia thought perhaps a baby could help keep them together a little longer. It didn’t, really. They stayed together for a few years, “for the sake of the kid,” but it was obvious neither of them were really trying to keep the marriage alive. They divorced when Orchid was five. Orchid stayed with her mother, and watched as she married again and again. By the time Orchid was starting at Pharos Academy, she was thinking of her mother as a slut. Not in a derogatory way, but like as a fact. Magnolia had a lot of partners. This way of thinking probably did more for Orchid’s open-mindedness than anything else could have. Her sexual awakening was kind of slow. Most boys didn’t interest her. She was inexplicably drawn to jerks, but none of them lasted long enough for her to get past kissing them a couple of times. Her first year at Beacon, she was made team captain, following in her mother’s footsteps. Her team was a group of girls, all named after flowers. It was something they laughed about. They discovered they had some shared interests, like board games. Orchid and her partner, Peony, formed a close bond when they found themselves admiring the same guy (for different reasons, but still...). During that first year, she caught the eye of Ylly Topaz of Team ALYC. They dated for a couple of weeks before Orchid dropped the bomb; he was too nice. He was a bit hurt by it, but understood. After they broke up (amicably), he started looking on her as a little sister, leading to some awkward conversations with his team. Her other boyfriends all were the same story; too nice. By the time second year rolled around, she was beginning to feel like she’d never find someone that could keep her interest. After the first year team assignments, she was appointed as Cardin Winchester’s combat tutor. He was a jerk, but too young for her. It didn’t stop him from trying to kiss her and grab her ass. If he’d been a year older, it might’ve worked in his favour. She laughed at him, and threatened to shove his mace down his throat if he tried it again. Between first and second semester, when all of the visiting students were arriving, she spotted a man that made her heart flutter and lady parts shudder. He was walking nonchalantly with a girl, but that didn’t seem to matter. Thinking he was just a random tourist, however, she didn’t bother trying to introduce herself. When the semester started, Beacon had a welcoming assembly for the visiting students. Orchid spotted her mystery man again, and found out that he was from Haven, in Mistral. Armed with this knowledge, she appointed herself (and her team) the official welcome committee for Haven students, and introduced herself to the entire dorm, just to find out his name. Mercury. He took her up on the offer of information, and began spending time with her, the team, and their friends. Hobbies/Skills *Board/card games *Going for "walks" (masturbating in the maze; the thrill of potentially being caught turns her on) *Weight lifting *Strategy *Melee weapons *Small caliber shooting Special Powers/Weapons Mace/morningstar named Eos Halation with a chain stored in the handle so it can become a flail. It's also a gun. Her Semblance is Serenity, a passive Semblance that calms upset and agitation. She can direct it toward specific people to mask them from Grimm, similar to Ren, but this will consume Aura. Her Aura is pale pink. Quotes "I am a grown ass woman, capable of making my own damn choices and consenting to the consequences of those choices." "Carpe dickum, bitch!" Trivia Team attack is Graceful anger, which is the meaning of Orchid and Peony in the Victorian flower language. Pairing name: Poison flower Mercury’s burner scroll is saved as “Trouble.” Knows Mercury was in a bad relationship, so tries to run ideas by him to make sure it’s in his comfort zone. Ylly’s unofficial little sister. He’s very protective of her, probably more than he really has any right to be. Aster is team mom, Peony is cool big sis, Lilac is genki girl, Orchid is girly bruiser. Dated Brick for a little while. Not in contact with her father. Attracted to jerks, as long as they’re older than she is. Image flower: Dog Rose - pleasure and pain Image songs: “I Like It Rough” by Lady Gaga | “Toxic” by Britney Spears | "Monster" by Lady Gaga | "Like A Prayer" by Madonna | "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift Orchid's emblem is an orchid with light purple/pink back petals/stamen and deep fuchsia front petals. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Megan's Characters Category:Team OPAL